AMNESIA- MY LOVE
by Blozzy
Summary: This a story of love and romance you will want to read oc x ikki and shin x heroine
1. Chapter 1

AMNESIA- MY LOVE

_**WELL THIS MY SECOND STORY AND I HOPE I THIS ONE WILL HAVE REVIEW OR COMMENT AND I ALSO DECIDED THAT THIS FANFIC WILL BE FEATURED IN DEVIANTART TOO BUT BEFORE I START THIS FANFIC I WANT TO INTRODUCE THE CHARACTERS OF THIS STORY TO YOU.**_

Sparkles: she is the main character of this story, well she is my oc in DA, and I just decided to add her to this story because I think she is a perfect fit. In this story she is age 20 (but her original age is 14), she was born on February 15 (same date as me). In campus she is called a freak because of her eyes which are ember in color so everyone thinks she is a cat causing them to call her a freak. She has two best friends who are always there and constantly caring for her (these friends will be revealed in the story) (her love interest will also be revealed in the story). She is passionate and determined in whatever she does especially reading and that why one of her friends loves it so much. When she becomes too sentimental, it causes her to take obnoxious steps (steps that are unpleasant) but with all for this she don't mind because that herself

_Heroine: she is 19 years old and it's her first year in the university (sparkles is one year ahead of her) she is one of the main characters in the story (in this story she will mainly be on shin's route)_

Toma: He is 20 years old and he is its second year in the university. He always encourage shin to study hard

IKKI: He is also one of the main characters of this story (sorry for the arrangement of the characters), he loves girls that's why he has a fan club, he has irresistible eyes which make girls fall for him the moment they see him and that the reason why he always have a shade on. He is 22 yrs old and it's his fourth year in the university. He is good in anything that deals with his hands so one can cheat him when playing.

DEBBIE: She is my sister oc. she has a crush on one of the boys. She is 20 years and it's her second year in the university. She has a great sense of humor which makes people laugh and forget their troubles. More of her stories will be revealed in this fanfic.

Shin: He is 18 yrs (assuming he is now in the university). He loves the heroine and wants to be her only boyfriend; he tried to prove his love for her even though the other boys are always around her.

KENT: He is an intelligent guy and has a crush on heroine but don't know to show it. Kent is not familiar with girls although he has a friend who is familiar with girls. Kent loves the heroine and tries to win her heart even though everything of him is base on logic

UKYO: He is the good and bad guy in this story; he is a 24 years old photographer. The good ukyo loves the heroine and tried to prove his love for her while bad ukyo tried to kill her and sparkles because he wants to stay alive.

OTHERS

WAKA: He is 28 years old; he is the manager and owner of the café. He is sometimes strict or nice

MINE: She is a great friend of heroine, she is usually kind but it depends on the route

SAWA: She is a great friend of heroine and sparkles; she is caring and can be relied on

AMI: She is the junior sister of sparkles (more of her stories will revealed in the story)

_**SO I GUESS THAT'S ALL AND NOW ITS TIME TO START CHAPTER1**_

_**THIS WILL BE PUBLISHED VERY SOON**_

_**BUT BEFORE I GO I HAVE FOR ALL OF YOU**_

_**TO DEVIANTART**_

IF YOU LIKE THIS, COMMENT AND WATCH ME

_**TO FANFICTION**_

IF YOU LIKE THIS REVIEW IT

I WILL HAPPY IF YOU DO THOSE

THANKS FOR READING


	2. Chapter 2- my heart is broken

AMNESIA ANIME- MY LOVE

Chapter 1:

August 1

Sparkles woke up late in the morning, "oh no am late for work, that man is gonna kill me (Waka). Sparkles changed into her casual wear and ran out of her house to the bus stop. When she got there, she didn't meet the bus, "arrr look like I have to wait for another one" she said. Within 2 minutes another bus came and she entered, she took a quick glance at her wrist watch and noticed that it was 7:45am, "awww man" she complained. By 8:00am she got to work, "alright just in time to open business but I can't pass through the front door" she said as she saw some girls and ikki's fan girls waiting for the café to be opened

**IN THE CAFÉ**

Waka looked at his employees and noticed that one of them have not yet arrived, "where is that girl" he asked everyone struggle their shoulders meaning they don't know where she is. "Here" she said now on her maid outfit, "why are you late" Waka asked strictly as he came close, "sorry it was traffic" she lied "um everyday you said its traffic next time think of sometime to lie with" Waka said as he left. Sparkles made a face and looked at him then ikki cameand said "you made the master angry and you are still acting disrespectful" ikki said angrily, sparkles was surprised at what he said '_I am confused, he have never said that to me before' _she thought. Sparkles looked into his blue and pink eyes and all she could see was anger and rage burning inside o them, '_what have I done to him' _she thought as she started to get more and more confused,then shin came forwarded and greeted " good morning sparkles", "good morning shin" sparkles said around those time shin left. Sparkles came close to shin and whispered into his left ear," is there anything wrong with ikki-san", "I don't know, when he came this morning he was free with everyone but you came in his mode changed instantly" shin answered, '_oh is angry with me it looks like I have to find out' _sparkles thought, "hmmm do you know the reason why he is acting strange" sparkles asked "I don't really know if it anger but no" shin answered "okay thank you very much" she said as she left him. Within minutes the café was opened and she welcomed one of the customer "welcome master" she said "may I take you bag and lead you to your seat" she asked, "sure", sparkles patiently took his bag and lead him to his seat. Waka saw the way she treated the customer '_this is the reason why I don't want to sack her, she is hardworking and always on the ball this is what I really need from an employee but her problem is late coming still yet I won't sack her' _Waka thought. "May I take your order master" sparkles said, "yes" the customer said, sparkles went to the inner room in the café (the place where the drink and foods were made). When she got there she said, "I have an order it says here that it's a water melon fruit juice", "go get it yourself" ikki said rudely, "but that's not my job" sparkles said "then I will go get it for you" heroine said as she left ikki (both of them were making a fruit juice) ikki grabbed heroine right hand and said " let her do it she is capable of doing it herself", heroine looked at ikki then at sparkles, sparkles nodded and went towards the area where juices are made to make the watermelon juice the customer ordered heroine felt sorry for sparkles but she continued what she was doing with ikki. After she finished making the juice, she went to serve it to him, "am sorry I kept you waiting" she said as she served it to him, "no problem" the customer said. Sparkles left to another customer although she served her but her mind wasn't in what she was doing all she could just think about is ikki _'something is wrong somewhere I know something is not right with my ikki san and I want to know' _

At the end of her shift, sparkles was changing to her casual outfit when she noticed the calendar hanged on the wall "August 1th it can't be, now I am highly confused" sparkles said still looking at the calendar trying to figure out what the problem is, then someone came in "hey" the person said, sparkles took her attention from the calendar to the man who just greeted her "Toma" she said with wit a sign of relieve " what are you spacing out for", "nothing" sparkles answered quickly, Toma sat down and came close to her face "can I ask you for something" he asked "sure" sparkles said as she tried to shift away from him, "can we study together tonight" Toma asked now coming even more closer to her, "yes I accept" sparkles said as she forged a smile, Toma felt astonished at first but later calm down ; he smiled and said "thought you never allow me" then he got up and left. Sparkles was surprised at first at what he said but she knows that she can never reject him she wants to be is closest friend or I possible his best friend that's why she does everything possible to be close to him however, she doesn't like him the way she loves ikki.

Sparkles now done with work and in her normal outfit walks along the street of Tokyo also receiving the fresh breeze which swings her hair to the left, she couldn't think of anything else then ikki _oh ikki why are you treating me like this _she thought. She wasn't aware of stones that were on the ground she hits one of them which gave her sign that within second she will be injured maybe fatal or mild but before those seconds came a man caught her from behind, she turned to see the man who caught her. The man harbors long green hair and green pink eyes, he lets go of her, and she asked "who are you", "um do you really want to know me" the man said, "yes I want to know who you are because you saved me and don't know you" sparkles said, the man smiled and left, _'strange isn't he' _sparkles thought and then she began walk this time her thought was based on something else. She got to the park looking for a place to rest after a long day of hard work; then she spotted Kent who sitting on one of the park chair, "Kent" she called as she ran to him, "sparkles" she called, "Kent am happy to see you" she said as she sat close to him, "why are you happy to see me?" Kent asked "It's because I want to talk to you" she said kind of depressed, "what do you want to talk about?" Kent asked concern, "it about ikki" sparkles said, "what is it now" Kent asked, "well he refused to answer my calls and he has been mean to me although all of this started today can you find out what wrong?" sparkles said "you are too worried" Kent said "but if you want to get information for you because you are little sister figure to me" Kent said. Sparkles smiled and hug him "thanks you Kent", "you are welcome" Kent said hugging her back. After one minute of silence, Kent decide to break it by standing up, "I have to go now so that I will see what I can do for you" Kent said as he start going, " oh thank you Kent love" she said, " you are welcome little sis" he said. "sis" sparkles repeated, "why is he calling me sis, is it because I am not up to his age" she asked herself "or is it that I am 20 years", after asking herself these questions, she started to feel different and have different thought '_is this my day?, is this even my year, why is today august 1 instead of September 1, why is today different from yesterday, one day ikki loves me and the other day he is acting abnormal toward me what is going on'. _These thought began to escalate and she became too sentimental about her feeling, she was about to take obnoxious steps when sawa, heroine and mine arrived "what are you trying to do" mine asked, sparkles realized that she was about to do and she apologised "were you trying to kill yourself" mine asked, sparkles now depressed answered "but I have no choice", "what do you mean" sawa asked worried. Sparkles took out her phone from her bag and gave it to sawa "check the sent box" sparkles said, sawa checked it and said "it shown here that messages was sent to ikki but no reply", "that's what am talking about, he refused to answer my calls and he have been mean to me and I am so confused" sparkles explained. "So that it, is that why you were trying to kill yourself sparkles?" Mine asked. When mine said that sparkles felt more depressed, "oh sparkles" heroine said as she ran and hug sparkles, "but I don't get the point, aren't you too young to have a relationship?" mine asked, "What do you mean?" sparkles asked, "you are fourteen it is kind of wrong for you to have a boyfriend at your age, you are too young to do that" mine said, "why do you think I am fourteen?" sparkles asked, "I don't think you are fourteen, I know you are fourteen" mine said, "I am not fourteen I am twenty years old so I guess you should get that into your senses mine" sparkles said "*sigh* girls don't she looks like a fourteen year old or am I lying here?" mine asked heroine and sawa, "no you are obviously right mine" sawa said, "yes that correct" heroine added "look girls I don't know where you got that mentality from but am sure you guys are…" suddenly her phone rang, she picked it up and said "hello", "hello this is Kent, I want you to meet you at Tokyo bay now", "ok I will meet you there" sparkles said an disconnected the call, "sorry but it look like I have go" sparkles said, "it okay" sawa said, "bye sparkles" heroine said as sparkles left.

Within minutes she got to Tokyo bay and begin to look for Kent "am here" Kent said when he saw her, "hi" sparkles said as she got closer, "I talked to him" Kent said when she finally came close to him, "how" she asked, "I got to his house as quick as possible to talk to him, he was about going out with him fan girls" he said " so he didn't listen to you" she interrupted " yes at first but due to the friendship we have he has to, I explained the situation to him and he said he will explain thing better to you when he is less busy" he said "oh thank you Kent you are a good friend" sparkles said as she hugged him "you are welcome" Kent said as he hugged back and left. Sparkles just kept standing there then her phone rang; it was a text message from ikki, it reads

_Please can I talk to you, I will_

_Be waiting for you at place _

_By 5:00pm. See you there._

"Yes" sparkles leaped and start walking toward her house. At around 5:00pm she got to her home and ikki wearing his shade was waiting for her in front of the house, "I am here, you said you wanted to talk to…" sparkles said "you are late" ikki interrupted "sorry I got caught up in many different things" sparkles explained "well then let's go" ikki said as he start moving toward the left, "yes" sparkles replied as she followed. From sparkles house to Tokyo streets was 20 minutes and during those minutes ikki said nothing, sparkles know that this wasn't going well so she decided to break the silent "is anything wrong" she asked "no why did you ask", "because you have been silent since the time I meet you at my home" she said "**sighs **hmmmmm can I ask what do you feel about me" ikki asked, sparkles blushed then asked "what I feel about you?", "yes" ikki answered, "hmm I…..l..o.v" she stammered, "love you" he completed, "yes I love you" sparkles answered.

They got to the park but it was already late in the night so the park was really dark, "it really dark here don't you think we should go home" sparkles said, ikki said nothing but walked up toward the fountain, "ikki what wrong why are treating me like this" sparkles asked, ikki said nothing but walked fast toward the fountain angrily, sparkles said nothing still they got there but he didn't stop at the fountain there was a forest nearby and went into it, sparkles began to worry and ran after him within minutes she noticed that she lost him, "ikki" she called as she stop running at the middle of the forest, there was no reply, she continued running deeper into the forest where she found ikki sitting close to a cliff "ikki I so was worried", "I never asked you to follow me" he said angrily, "ikki am sorry I made you angry" sparkles apologised, ikki calmed down a little and asked, "what do you want to ask me", sparkles sat close to him and answered, "I want to ask about your feelings toward me", "um what I feel toward you?" he asked same way sparkles asked earlier, "yes" sparkles answered, "this is a serious case" ikki said "um" sparkles exclaimed "how will I explain to you hmmmmmmmmm what I feel toward you is nothing but **hatred**" ikki said on a very harsh tone "what" sparkles shouted, "yes I hate you, I despite you and I will forever do those" ikki said, it just look like a dream to sparkles, a dream that someone needs to wake her up from. Tear starts flowing down from her eyes, "what did you say please come again" she said, "**I HATED YOU, I NEVER EVEN LIKED YOU FROM THE BEGINNING AND ALL I HAVE IN MY MIND FOR YOU IS PURE HATRED" **ikki said loud and clear. With sparkles heartbroken she ran home in tears, locked herself inside her room and lay on her bed thinking of ikki, "oh ikki so all these years we spend together are just wasted like that", "I thought I was in love with you but it ended in LUST" she said painfully "since when I was a kid my love for you have never in its lifetime changed but you decided to end it" "**WHY IKKI", **she then open a small cupboard close to her and took out sleeping pills "I guess it all ends here what is the need of living with a broken heart" she said as she drank them. After overdosing her with sleeping pills, she rolled and fell to the ground, she looked up at the ceiling as tears flow from her eyes the last time "farewell friends and love ones I have behave obnoxiously and I am going to dearly for it, goodbye my darling ikki forever" she whispered, her eyesight was turning by every passing second, but suddenly "it's dark".


End file.
